


Ludmila

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Sadness, addams family levels of creepy, loss of pet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: Lorsque Homer, la tarentule adorée de Mercredi, meurt, c'est une épreuve pour la jeune fille. Heureusement, sa famille est là pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine.





	Ludmila

**Author's Note:**

>  Prompt : Ce que Mercredi ne dira JAMAIS à Pugsley, c'est que lorsqu'elle avait 5 ou 6 ans, son but dans la vie était d'être un vampire et de se transformer en chauve-souris. (Ca lui a passé, mais pas avant que Gomez ne la rattrape au vol devant une fenêtre, à la Puberté.) 
> 
> Cette fic était pour Belphegor1982 (https://belphegor1982.livejournal.com/)

«Voulez vous dire quelques mots au défunt ?» demanda Pugsley.

Mercredi ne répondit pas immédiatement à son frère. Tous deux se tenaient dans le fond du jardin, l’air très solennel, au dessus d’une petite tombe creusée pour l’occasion.

«Oui» répondit simplement Mercredi. Elle fit un pas en avant.

«Homer, tu étais la plus flamboyante des tarentules. Ton agilité n’avait d’égale que ta faim dévorante, et tu étais le meilleur ami et yo-yo qu’une jeune fille puisse rêver d’avoir. Te voir courir en cercle dans ta cave préférée et sauter à la gorge des visiteurs me manquera beaucoup.»

Mercredi fit un signe de tête à son frère qui se mit aussitôt à recouvrir de terre le petit coffret de bois dans lequel était enfermé le corps d’Homer.

Sa besogne achevée, Pugsley plaça la petite plaque de pierre taillée qui devait marquer l’emplacement de la tombe, aux côtés de celles des têtes des poupées de Mercredi.

Celle-ci eut un profond soupir :

«A présent repose en paix, majestueuse créature.» 

Puis elle fit demi tour et retourna au manoir, Pugsley sur ses talons.

 

****************

 

Morticia, qui n’avait cessé d’observer sa fille pendant toute la semaine suivante, se tourna vers son mari. Tous deux occupaient la serre du manoir, un après midi pluvieux.

«Gomez... 

\-  Cara mia ?»

Morticia coupa distraitement une fleur.

«Tu ne trouves pas que Mercredi a l’air… démoralisée ? J’ai peur que la perte de son cher Homer ne l’ait vraiment beaucoup affectée. 

\- Hummm. Je n’ai rien remarqué de particulier. 

\- Elle ne sort presque plus de sa chambre alors qu’elle adore l’automne. Et je l’ai surprise hier qui démontait son générateur et la chaise électrique.»

Gomez leva le nez de ses papiers et plissa ses grands yeux ronds.

«Je vais en toucher deux mots à Fétide. Mercredi adore l’écouter parler du Triangle des Bermudes, ça lui remontera le moral j’en suis sur.»

Mais les efforts de Fétide pour capturer l’attention de la jeune fille n’y changèrent rien. A la place de son habituel enthousiasme pour les mystères du Triangle, Mercredi ne manifesta qu’un désintérêt poli. Sa famille commençait vraiment à s’inquiéter…

Un matin, alors que Mercredi déambulait silencieusement dans le manoir avec un air de franche mélancolie n’appartenant d’ordinaire qu’à Morticia, Pugsley eut une idée.

«C’est sont anniversaire dans quelques jours alors, si on lui offrait un nouvel animal de compagnie ?» expliqua-t-il à sa famille, réunie autour de la table du salon.

«C’est une excellente idée, Pugsley !» s’exclama Gomez, heureux que quelqu’un propose enfin une nouvelle solution. Ils avaient tous essayé d’amuser Mercredi de différentes façons, malheureusement sans résultat.

«Je sais bien qu’on est un peu à court d’idées, mais Mercredi risque de ne pas aimer que vous lui remplaciez son Homer. 

\- Très juste, Grand-Mère. Peut être que nous devrions la laisser choisir ? 

\- Hum, je connais justement une boutique parfaite dans le quartier sud. Ils ont de tout.»

Lurch approuva d’un grognement.

Le lendemain matin, accrochée à la porte de sa chambre par un poignard, Mercredi trouva une lettre manuscrite officielle, signée de la main de son père, l’invitant à se rendre dans le hall d’entrée du manoir pour une excursion. Malgré son état de profonde tristesse, en bonne observatrice, Mercredi s’était bien rendue compte que sa famille essayait de lui remonter le moral. Elle soupira. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de sortir…

Mercredi était consciente que renoncer à tout ce qui l’intéressait n’était pas une bonne idée, ni vraiment sain en soi, mais Homer lui manquait énormément et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça passe. Elle avait aussi songé plusieurs fois à aller en parler à Lurch, de qui elle était très proche, ou encore à son oncle qu’elle tenait en très grande estime. Sans avoir vraiment le courage de le faire.

Elle s’habilla tout de même, enfilant sa robe à col Claudine, mit ses souliers noirs parfaitement vernis, puis brossa et tressa soigneusement ses cheveux. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir : son teint était plus blafard que d’ordinaire si c’était possible, accentuant les cernes qu’elle avait sous les yeux et lui donnant un air franchement maladif. Mercredi soupira une nouvelle fois, las, puis sortit finalement de sa chambre à pas de loup.

Dans le hall, elle fut accueillie par sa famille, qui devait attendre depuis un moment car tout le monde portait déjà son manteau et la Chose pianotait près de la porte d’entrée.

«Ah, te voila enfin Mercredi» dit Gomez en la voyant attraper son propre manteau de laine et une écharpe aussi noire que ses cheveux.

«Où va-t-on ? dit-elle simplement.

\- On a pensé que sortir prendre l’air tous ensemble te ferait un peu de bien. »

La Chose tapota les chaussures de la jeune fille pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien, ou que tout irait bien, ou encore que la météo était bonne. Sûrement les trois, pensa Mercredi, qui acquiesça en réponse. Morticia prit le bras de son cher et tendre, le couple ouvrant la marche, et la famille Addams se dirigea vers le portail où Lurch attendait déjà avec la voiture.

La route ne fut pas très longue mais Mercredi eut l’impression que le voyage dura une heure. Lorsqu’ils se garèrent enfin, et que tout le monde descendit, sa grand-mère les mena à une petite boutique poussiéreuse, d’apparence abandonnée. L’enseigne à peine visible sous la couche de crasse clamait simplement «ANIMALERIE». Mercredi eut l’impression que son estomac se tordait, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec la sensation qu’on a lorsqu’on avale du poison, ou qu’on s’électrocute. Morticia, qui avait plutôt un bon instinct concernant ses enfants, se tourna vers sa fille.

«Oh, ma chérie.

\- Vous essayez de remplacer Homer…»

Dans son dos, Morticia pouvait entendre la grand-mère marmonner un «je l’avais bien dit».

«C’est moi qui ai eu l’idée…» lui dit Pugsley, un peu contrit, mais il n’insista en voyant sa sœur froncer des sourcils, chose qui n’augurait généralement pas grand-chose de bon.

Fétide, qui avait jusque la assisté à la scène en silence, posa une main sur l’épaule de sa filleule :

«Mercredi, nous ne voulons pas que tu remplace Homer. Mais nous pouvons aussi tous voir que tu es triste… Et je te comprends. Je me suis moi même occupé de quelques bestioles dans ma jeunesse, et elles me manquent toutes encore aujourd’hui.

 - C’est juste que… je n’y étais pas préparée.»

Mercredi soupira pour la troisième fois de la journée, ce qui était rare. A cet instant, sans son air de parfaite confiance en elle, elle ressemblait plus à une jeune fille de son âge. Fétides hésita, semblant réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire, puis :

«Personne n’attend que tu remplace ton araignée. Tu l’aimais beaucoup, je sais bien que c’est difficile de perdre un être cher, et personne n’y est jamais vraiment préparé... Mais je suis certain qu’Homer aurait voulu que tu continues de t’amuser. Et qui sait, peut être qu’une petite créature n’attend que toi pour s’occuper d’elle, et t’aider à aller mieux.»

Mercredi redressa la tête, fit signe à son oncle qu’elle avait comprit, et entra dans la boutique.

L’intérieur semblait aussi poussiéreux et usé que l’extérieur, mais le vacarme qui y régnait était assourdissant. Du sol au plafond s’entassaient des objets, des livres, des cages, des aquariums de toutes tailles et toutes formes, peuplées de dizaines de créatures différentes aux cris tout aussi variés.

Le propriétaire du magasin vint à leur rencontre. C’était un homme aussi grand qu’il était maigre, qui avait l’air aussi abîmé que son établissement.

«Bienvenus, humains. Que puis je faire pour vous aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il d’une voix aiguë.

\- C’est pour la jeune fille qui est la, répondit Grand-Mère qui avait devancé tout le monde dans l’étroitesse de l’allée. Nous sommes seulement venus regarder ce que vous avez en matière d’animal de compagnie.

\- Je vois. Et bien fais comme chez toi» dit-il en s’adressant directement à Mercredi, avant de s’écarter pour la laisser passer.

Mercredi déambula silencieusement dans les allées étriquées et encombrées qui composaient l’animalerie pendant de longues minutes, son frère jamais très loin derrière elle. Elle était sur le point de retourner vers ses parents, qui papotaient avec enthousiasme avec le propriétaire, et leur annoncer qu’elle n’avait pas trouvé, ni vraiment envie d’un autre animal de compagnie dans l’immédiat, lorsqu’elle tomba nez à nez avec une petite chose frêle.

La chose, pendue à un arc de bois, se révéla être un bébé chauve souris vampire. C’était une petite boule de poils gris, pas plus grande que la taille de sa paume. Semblant avoir sentit la présence de Mercredi, la petite bête tourna son museau vers elle et ouvrit deux yeux noirs presque trop gros pour elle.

Alors Mercredi se revit quelques années auparavant. Elle se rappela de la première fois où elle avait entendu parler de son arrière arrière arrière arrière grand tante du côté de sa mère, la Comtesse Élisabeth Báthory, qui avait déclenché chez elle une passion pour les personnalités sanglantes. Ses premiers livres d’Histoire Vampirique.

Et puis ses premières expériences dans la communauté vampirique, de laquelle elle avait cherché à se rapprocher. Une nuit, elle avait même fugué pour essayer de trouver des vampires qui voudraient bien la mordre. Mercredi, persuadée de son ascendance, avait ensuite cherché à développer ses pouvoirs, sans aucun doute profondément enfouis. Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de s’enfoncer des pieux dans le cœur, ou encore, Mercredi pensait que si elle se tenait assez longtemps au soleil, sa nature de vampire se réveillerait.

«Oh, ça me rappelle la période où tu essayais de te jeter régulièrement du haut de la tour du manoir parce que tu voulais devenir un vampire !»

Mercredi sortit brutalement de sa rêverie, interrompue par son père qui s’était glissé à côté d’elle pour observer la petite chauve souris avec attention. Les joues légèrement rosies (c’était si imperceptible qu’une autre personne qu’un membre de sa famille ne l’aurait pas remarqué), elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Gomez sourit de plus belle :

«Ah, je te promet que je ne dirai jamais rien à personne. Mais qui sait, c’est peut être bien le destin !»

Un clin d’œil amusé plus tard, il retourna auprès de Morticia, laissant la place à un Pugsley curieux.

«Alors ? Est ce que tu as trouvé un animal qui te plaît ?»

Ne prêtant aucune attention à son frère, Mercredi offrit un de ses rares sourires à la petite créature dans ses mains et dit:

«Bonjour, Ludmila.»

_Il va te falloir un professeur_ , pensa-t-elle. _Et il va falloir qu’on s’entraîne à voler !_


End file.
